Every Little Thing is Magic
by Ayse-of-Hearts
Summary: They've been friends since forever and somehow she never fails to surprise him. America X fem!South Italy Belated birthday fic for silvershadowfemme.


AN: This is a (belated) birthday fic for **silvershadowfemme**. I know it's late and I'm sorry ^.^; I hope you likes this! :D

Why are prompts so difficult to write? Belgium wasn't supposed to turn out like this but somehow, she did. I like you Belgium, just not here. :/

**Laura-Belgium**

Disclaimer-Not mine.

* * *

><p><em>Oh I've tried before to tell he, of the feelings I have for her, in my heart~.<em>

His palms are sweaty and he can't explain why.

How could _he_ be nervous?

He's talked to girls before, _plenty _of girls (his sister doesn't count); so he shouldn't be nervous.

'_Yeah it's easy, just walk up to her, smile that million-watt smile and just talk to her. It's not that hard, you can do this Alfred-holy shit! She's with her friends. FUCK.'_

Alfred slowly inches his way up to a group of girls crowded under a low overhanging canopy outside of the campus' chemistry building. It's raining hard and Alfred's luck was low enough that he got caught just as soon as he left his dorm. He treads slowly just in case his appearance gives them a bad impression….again.

"The fuck happened to you?"

Too late.

His angel, a petite brunette, with gorgeous hazel eyes addresses him. He stands at attention as she takes him in; he's hopeless.

"…You're soaked to the bone, Alfred."

The blonde nods and slicks his hair back in a nervous gesture, but he smiles all the same. "Yeah, I forgot my umbrella in my room and got caught in the rain."

One of her friends, a giggly blonde with devious emerald eyes-Laura is her name, now Alfred remembers-laughs a little at Alfred's predicament. "You're always forgetting something Alfred." She speaks with a smile, while grabbing Alfred's arm.

"What? That's not true Laura, I've got a good memory!" He's tempted to add _'I remembered you, didn't I?' _but he keeps it to himself. Laura's a nice girl and all, but she doesn't need to latch on to him; it makes Alfred uncomfortable.

"Sure Alfred," she brings herself closer to his arm to snuggle. "-whatever you say."

Alfred squirms a little in the green-eyed girl's grasp, but her grip is tight. The male in the group sighs and turns back to the object of his desires. Lovina Vargas, their college's president's oldest granddaughter. Those beautiful hazel eyes are staring in Alfred's general direction with a dark look to them. Alfred slyly peeks over his shoulder to see if something's behind them; nope. So what is she glaring at? He follows her eyesight to his location then a little to his right to where Laura-oh.

"Alfred! Why are you still standing out here like that? You're gonna get sick!" Feliciana interjects.

Lovina's little sister is hanging off her arm, her phone momentarily forgotten in her hand. Her eyes take in the soaked and sodden sight of the male, making Alfred squirm from the scrutiny. Thank Felicia for the distraction because Lovina's lifted her glare off of Laura and onto Alfred. The blonde is not amused but he can't help the way she makes him feel.

"My idiot _sorella's_ right. You need to take your ass inside." At Alfred's slight smile, Lovina blushes and turns her head away. "N-Not that I'm concerned for you, you can catch the flu for all I c-care."

'_Translation: I don't want you to get sick.'_ Alfred gives Lovina a smile that reaches from his eyes to his heart. She cares about him, at least he thinks she does. "Oh it's okay, I've been through worse than this. A little rain can't possibly hurt a hero." He winks at her and her face takes on a pinkish hue.

She's still not facing Alfred. "Y-you're still on that hero shit? We're in college."

"Yeah but heroism never gets old." He argues.

She turns back, crossing her arms over her chest. "It gets overrated the more you hear it."

Alfred's smile falters a little. Really Lovina? We're gonna go there? "So you're calling me overrated?"

Feliciana unhooks her arm from her sister's to plug her earphones in her ears, dancing along to whatever song is blasting from her phone. She spots another group of people nearby, running over to them and tackle-hugging a blonde guy who's similiar in appearance to Alfred. "Mattie~! I missed you so much~!" Matthew gathers his over-excited girlfriend in his arms and they walk off together. Matthew waves at Alfred and Alfred returns the gesture to his brother.

Lovina starts to speak, but stops and crosses her arms tighter, Alfred tries to read the expression on her face, it looks like a mix of contemplation and irritation but the blush is clearly apparent on her face now. Whether it's from frustration or embarrassment Alfred doesn't know; what he _does _know is that he can make her blush and he likes that.

After a few minutes of silence, Lovina finds that she can trust her voice again. "T-That's not what I'm saying, idiot."

"Then what are you saying?" Because honestly, Alfred wants to know what she's thinking.

Lovina mumbles something low under her breath, causing Alfred to have to strain his ears to hear. He wants to move closer to her but Laura's holding him back. "Repeat that Lovina, I didn't hear you."

The little Italian huffs harshly. "I _said_ I didn't mean that." She huffs again out of frustration and busies her hand with her hair. "I don't think you're overrated. You're-"

"So comfy~!"

Alfred and Lovina's attention is diverted by Laura, who's still snuggled against Alfred's arm. The blonde tries again to free his arm but he fails and looks to Lovina for help.

Big mistake.

His Italian is glaring daggers and pitchforks at Laura. If looks could kill, may that blonde girl's soul rest in pieces. He can see where Lovina is coming from, because they _were _having a moment and Laura totally killed it. Plus, Laura's _still _attached to his arm, killing it even more.

Now that he's thinking about it, a catfight would be nice to see right now. He looks to Lovina, who's glare has upgraded to pistols and flamethrowers, then back to Laura.

A catfight between these two?

Lovina would win, hands down. He's seen her fight before, Laura wouldn't stand a chance.

"That's not what I was going to say." Lovina speaks after a few minutes of silence. Alfred senses the edge in her voice and the anger in her words seethe out like poison. Laura catches eyes with Lovina and gives her a mischievous smile. She smiles like nothing's wrong, like she _didn't _just kill a semi-cute moment.

Now Alfred's annoyed.

"Maybe it wasn't that important."

Lovina drops her arms from their crossed position and her fists ball up at her sides. "It didn't concern you, neither did the conversation so I don't know why you're still here."

Laura cuddles into Alfred's arm tighter, her smile turning into a cocky smirk. "I'm here because we're friends, Lova."

Alfred looks to Lovina, then Laura, back to Lovina then Laura again. The two girls lock eyes and glare each other down. Alfred doesn't know what to do, he's so lost so he decides not to interfere. They'll tear him a new one.

Fed up with glaring, Lovina takes action. She marches over to Alfred and Laura, giving Laura the dirtiest look. She reaches for Laura, making the blonde flinch. She wraps her hand securely around one of Laura's upper arms and successfully pries her from Alfred's arm. The male gives Lovina a grateful look, that iron grip was starting to cut off his circulation.

Laura stands there in awe at what just happened. She seems as if she wants to say something but she can't find the words to describe her thoughts. Lovina's stance is strong and tall, folding her arms and sizing Laura up. She's waiting for the other girl to say something, to challenge her.

Alfred just stands back and watches the female confrontation. Girls are an interesting species.

"Sorry Lova, didn't think you'd get _that _possessive over Alfred." Laura finally speaks after the glare down. Lovina must've put her in her place because the blonde isn't making eye contact with the Italian. Lovina's smirk falls as she stutters and blushes profusely.

"Shut up! I-I'm _not_ being possessive over the b-bastard! H-He just looked un-uncomfortable with you o-on his arm."

Alfred cocks an eyebrow at the statement, even though it's true. Don't do it, don't do it-damn it. Now Laura's looking at him with that questioning puppy dog look. He'd rather watch a catfight between the two than answer whatever question he's about to be asked.

"Was I making you uncomfortable Alfred?"

She moves closer to the blonde, making him blush. He doesn't want to be mean to her because she's really nice but- "Yes you were, now leave him alone."-so he'll let Lovina do it for him.

"I was asking Alfred _Lova,_ not you." Laura caresses Alfred's arm and runs her thumb over his cheek, smiling softly at him. "What about-"

"I will smack the shit out of you Laura, if you don't stop that shit now. He obviously doesn't like it." Laura pulls herself back when she notices Lovina's hand poised to smack. Yeah, she's not really about that life.

In an angry huff, Lovina grabs her umbrella and book bag with one arm, stomping off. She locks her free arm with Alfred's and drags him off to wherever she's going. Alfred doesn't even care, he'd follow her to the ends of the Earth.

The rain's slowed down to a light drizzle , so the umbrella's not really needed but Lovina keeps it up because she'll be damned if her hair gets messed up. The two of them slowly walk from the chemistry building towards the middle of campus on an open path. The path they walk on is wide where many people travel but they walk slowly and together.

Alfred doesn't even have class until the afternoon but Lovina had asked him to meet her and he was already up anyway, so he did. Now here he is, walking with her, arm linked with hers and he can't even speak. ' _This silence is getting a little awkward. Shit Al, think of something, say _anything_.'_

"So that moment back there with Laura was intense, huh?" '_Alfred, you idiot.'_

Lovina must be thinking the same thing because she cocks an eyebrow at the blonde's odd interjection. "That's how she always acts. It annoys me, she's worse than Feliciana."

Really? "She usually doesn't touch me everyday-"

"Yes she does." Lovina quickly responds. She realizes how fast her answer was, looks up at Alfred and flushes pink. "N-Not that I care though."

This is interesting. Alfred really didn't notice how much contact he makes with Laura everyday, maybe because he's too busy thinking about Lovina…

An easy silence falls over the pair, allowing them time to retreat into their minds. The rain falls lightly around them, creating a sweet backdrop to walk to. The soft pitter patter of raindrops fall close to sync with their footsteps so they slow their gait to match the rainfall.

"So what was that back there?" Alfred questions. His mind's been replaying the events from a few minutes ago and he can't grasp their origins.

Lovina shrugs but doesn't meet Alfred eye to eye. "Laura's acting like a bitch. She wants to piss me off by messing with you."

"Is that so? Why does she figure that?"

"B-Because we're friends! I mean, we've been friends for a while and…ugh, this is stupid."

"No it's not. Keep going, I want to know." Alfred's curiosity is genuine, he'd never picture Laura as a bitch. "You can talk to me, you know this."

Lovina sighs a heavy sigh, adjusting her grip on her pink umbrella. "She…she wants to make me jealous…."

Now Alfred's confused. "What?"

"That's what I said! She thinks we like each other and I told her we don't but she wants to be a fucking _matchmaker _and shit, trying to put us together. And she's always-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Jealous? Matchmaker?"

Lovina pauses mid-rant to glare up at Alfred; damn their height difference. "Y-Yeah, that's what I said. What are you getting at?" She glares harder and Alfred would say it's cute if it wasn't so intimidating.

"Does this mean that she achieved her goal? Because you were ready to stomp her ass back there."

Lovina blushes again. "S-shut up."

"No seriously-" Alfred argues, "-I thought it was kind of…sweet how you were trying to defend my honor." Alfred can feel his cheeks heat up and Lovina's grip on the umbrella tightens.

"_C-chiudere, bastardo stupido! _I-I wasn't defending you, s-she was just getting too…_handsy._" She gestures weirdly with the word 'handsy'.

Alfred agrees, humming his consent and running a hand through his hair. He sniffles a little, cupping his hands over his mouth and blowing on them because it's super cold and the rain isn't helping any and damn his anemia making his situation worse and colder than he should be. Fuck, why did he not leave his umbrella in his book bag? That way he could've avoided all of this. Sometimes-oh.

Alfred blinks out of his mental rant to notice that the rain isn't assaulting him anymore. He glance to his right, only to catch Lovina's hand close to his face, holding her pink umbrella over the both of them. Even though she's facing forward, Alfred can spot the dark blush staining her soft cheeks. (They look soft and Alfred does all he can to not stroke them).

"Lovi-"

"It's raining and you've got no umbrella. Just shut up and walk with me."

Alfred feels his face heating back up, the blush coming back more intensely. "It's okay Lova, you don't need to do this. I'll be fine."

Lovina swings her head towards him in an angry fashion. "No you won't, you'll get sick and you'll miss class, plus you're anemic s-so.." She raises the umbrella higher over their heads, blushing profusely. "…s-shut up and walk with me."

Alfred gives her a warm smile, sometimes Lovina is just too sweet for words. Scratch that, she's always too sweet for words, she just has a hard time expressing herself; like his stuffy old dad. It's okay though because Lovina's personality is what drew Alfred to her and he's in no hurry to leave her.

So he grasps the handle of the umbrella, placing his hand on top of hers, making her blush and stutter out how cold his hand is. So she lets go of the umbrella, leaving him holding it, repositioning their hands so that her hand is on top of his and entangling their fingers together.

Alfred smiles again, tugging on her fingers and feeling his heart swell a little when she tugs him back. He doesn't know what to say, so he says nothing, she says nothing; words would ruin this moment.

A few days later, Alfred faints from fever in their math class. He wakes up with Lovina at his bedside, mumbling obscenities in Italian. He winks at her, thanking her with a raspy voice and she blushes. She tells him to go to sleep and he obeys. While he doses off, he feels a pair of soft lips plant a kiss on his forehead and a whisper of '_Get well soon, my little idiota'. _

_Every little thing she does is magic._


End file.
